The Greatest Thief
by BakuraXMalik's Boys
Summary: Well. Seto is a priest. Akefia Ryo Bakura Are dating. No one knows about it. But after Akefia walks into the Palace, I think they know something. Rated for language.


_**Angel: Um... I don't know about this story... It might not be very interesting... I just hope at least one person likes it... And if you do, then I will update.**_

_**Ryan: -.- Don't listen to him. He made me sick...**_

_**Angel: You made yourself sick. NOW! THE DISCLAIMER THINGY!**_

_**Disclaimer-thing: Angel: We may be rich but not rich enough. Go try someone else.**_

_**Ryan: O.o Idiot. **_

_**Angel: Read. OH! WARNINGS!**_

**_WARNING: SHONEN AI/YAOI! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I WARNED YOU! SO DON'T GO FLAMING ME FOR IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY GUYS! OH! AND 'CUSS WORDS'! SO! READ ON IF YOU DARE!_**

_**Angel: I'm done now. Why are you still reading this. Go read the story. I SAID STOP READING THIS! THE STORY IS DOWN THERE! LOOK! RIGHT THERE!**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**V Angel: READ IT! STOP READING THIS!

* * *

**_

_**The Greatest thief**_

Priest Seto was in the throne chambers with the rest of the priests that wielded the sennen items. They were to sentence a lowly thief for stealing from the market place. How he dreaded this day.

"Seto, what do you think his punishment shall be?" Pharaoh Atemu asked.

Seto thought briefly about what the best punishment for someone like this thief should be.

"Slavery." he answered shortly.

Seto really did **_not_** like this day. Especially not when, just a few minutes later, another thief, Akefia, walked into the room with gold chains around his neck and bands around his arms and legs. Jewels in his hair and around his waist.

"Well, well, well. It seems this will go easy for me. Ehehehehe! You priests are so easy to fool."

To say Seto was surprised would be an understatement. He was beyond surprised.

'_Damn it! AKEFIA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE! You know they will kill you if they catch you!' _Seto thought to himself.

"What are you doing here thief!" he asked angrily.

Akefia thought about that question for a minute before he decided to tease the priest.

"AW! But I haven't done anything wrong! Can't you give me a chance Seto?"

"Silence thief!" Atemu exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing here! We gave you a chance to redeem yourself and you use it to brake into my palace! AGAIN! Now explain yourself or suffer the consequences!"

"Pharaoh. Do you think it wise to let him be in here?" Seto asked calmly. _'Please leave 'Kefy. Please. Just leave.'_

"Answer my question Akefia!"

"I came to visit someone." Akefia answered simple, smirking at the expression on Seto's face.

"And who is it you have come to visit?" Atemu was beginning to get very angry by this time.

Seto was praying that Akefia would just turn around and leave and not answer that question. But, to his disappointment, Akefia walked right up to him, grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the throne chambers.

When they were at the doors, Akefia turned around to face Atemu, "My boyfriend." He answered shortly. Dragging Seto completely out of the chambers after he answered. The priest struggling the whole time.

"Seto, why don't you just stop? You knew I would be coming for you. Stop struggling! Why do you refuse to tell that damn pharaoh of a cousin about this?"

Akefia was beginning to get angry with his reluctant lover that he whapped him over the head with Seto's Sennen Rod.

"OW! That hurt! And about what! I have nothing to tell! And I most certainly am not your boyfriend! I don't remember saying anything of the sort!"

'_Stupid Akefia. Why I let you do this to me is beyond my comprehension.' _Seto thought, sending a glare in Akefia's direction.

"You don't remember because I was fucking you at the time. Now shut up and lead me to your chambers."

'_This is beginning to annoy me Seto. Just tell me everything I want to hear and I'll be happy.'_ Akefia smirked at his own thoughts.

"Turn left... Now right. Another left. And the door is right... There." He instructed. "I thought you knew that though. You have snuck in here many, many times before. Now please release my arm."

"Fine. ...Seto," Akefia started, "What have you done to this room...?"

Akefia and Seto were standing in the entrance to Seto's chambers. When Seto turned his head to see what Akefia was talking about, he glared first at the room, then at the figure standing in a dark corner of his room. Shrouded in darkness.

"Finally you come my little brother. I've been waiting for you for 2 hours." The figure spoke, not moving.

Seto was beginning to get very angry. He had just straightened his room that morning, and now some thief has destroyed everything.

"What do you want Malik?" Akefia asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. And your... boyfriend." Malik answered.

'_Again with the boyfriend shit! I'm not your boyfriend Akefia! Who else have you told this lie to!'_

"Get out Malik. I don't want to talk to you." Akefia ground out.

Malik just stood in the corner of the room and stared at the two in the entrance. Seemingly deciding what he was going to do with them. After a moment of thinking, he finally stepped away from the corner and walked over to where the other two were standing. He lifted his left hand up to Akefia's face and lightly stroked his cheek. Then he moved over in front of Seto and grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him closer to his face.

"I don't like you." He whispered in Seto's ear. "I don't like you at all. And since my brother is only using you, it shouldn't matter that I send you to the shadows."

Akefia grew very angry at this statement. He ripped Malik away from Seto and punched him.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. RIGHT. NOW!" He screamed.

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

_**Angel: Did you read it? I hope you did. If you would have stopped reading the authors note you would have finished faster... Meani's... I hate you... Just kidding! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!**_

_**Ryan: Loser. Angel lets go to bed... I don't feel go...**_

_**Angel: BYE! And if you feel like it, please send my Ry get well wishes! He got sick. But it was his fault. BYE BYE!**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Angel and Ryan**_


End file.
